Warriors Orochi 3
Warriors Orochi 3 (無双OROCHI2, Musou Orochi 2) is the next installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. The theme of this title is to present a heroic drama with several different characters. Various episodes of friendship, romance, and betrayal have been promised to appear. The producer thinks the game's features has "powered up" the story and action from previous games. He also replied that the title was created to appease fans' demands for another title. Continuity wise, this title takes place several years after the events in Warriors Orochi 2. The overall story for this title focuses on completely eradicating the Orochi forces. Many people have died during their conflict, and survivors seek to revert their deaths. Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters are also given the opportunity to return to their respective time lines. Early buyers will receive a downloadable serial code granting Santa costumes to Mitsunari, Wang Yuanji, and Da Ji. The Treasure Box release will include a calendar which has characters represent the months and days individually, an original soundtrack, and an exclusive downloadable serial code for Ma Chao's weapon. Consumers who use Gamecity's shopping service have the option of obtaining a Three Kingdoms or Warring States themed hat. Gameplay Many features from Dynasty Warriors 7 are implemented within this title. The town system has been ported; players can initiate conversations with characters in the area, and weapons can be purchased or sold at a weapon shop. Various features within the battlefield ––such as the enemy A.I, missing morale gauge, swimming, and climbing–– additionally carry over. A music select before battle and the removal of a win pose screen affects this title as well. Even the Switch Attack function remains, although it has been adapted to instead use characters within the player's current team instead of switching weapons. Known under the name "Switch Combo", the action uses a portion of the Musou Gauge as characters are quickly switched via L2 or R2 (PS3) or the left or right triggers (Xbox 360). Players can create friendly bonds between playable characters. By doing so, they can alter the story scenario and the characters' attitudes. Bonds can be increased by participating in battle with characters, by accepting character missions during the pre-battle screen and completing them during the stage, or by hosting a banquet in town. Performing a Team Counter ala Warriors Orochi 2 increases the relationship between the character who attacks and the character being rescued. Similar to Samurai Warriors Chronicles, friendly characters may offer weapons for the character's usage. A majority of the concepts introduced in Warriors Orochi 2 return or have been revised in this game. Triple Attacks are now called "True Triple Attack" and resemble Trinity Attacks or the Soul Bursts in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. As characters hit their foes, a True Triple Attack gauge will be filled. When it's completely filled, characters can perform a simultaneous attack with all three members of the team; the higher the bonds between them, the stronger the attack. It's possible to swap characters for the attack. A special flash effect is shown when these attacks are used as finishers. All enemies will also drop items when they are defeated by this attack. Every character has the ability to deal critical damage after breaking their opponent's guard. They can continue dashing after performing a sprinting attack, which is called a "Dash Chain". As they guard an opponent's attack, characters may choose to initiate a "Break Guard", a damaging blow back attack. Other traits for this title include: *A new character type called "Wonder" is available. *New strategies, abilities, and weapon enhancements have been made. *Players can collect rare gems as they defeat generals or finish stages. These can be used to purchase or strengthen weapons. *Items can be collected in battle and can be equipped by characters. *Two player co-op is available for home and online play. Voice chat is applicable for online segments. Team Musous are still available. *Downloadable Content will include scenarios, music, costumes, and wallpapers. The DLC costumes in Dynasty Warriors 7 or Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends are not compatible with Musou Orochi 2 save data. Modes The producer remarked that they tried to put in Versus Mode from previous installments, but dropped plans to include it when programming became too difficult. He has no plans to restore it in this title. Story Mode Unlike previous titles, this game follows the Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce format. Faction stories have been removed in favor of a singular main story scenario, which is told in a total of four chapter segments. Story Mode remains two player co-op friendly. Like Dynasty Warriors 4, alternate stages and characters can be unlocked by completing various scenarios presented within each chapter. Similar to Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, new missions can be unlocked based on the friendship ratings between characters. Once relationships are built, players can talk to affiliated characters within town to unlock special missions. Depending on the player's progress within each chapter, they can unlock three endings for the main story: Normal, Good, and True. The amount of stages the player unlocks and completes per chapter determines their ending. Free Mode Same as various Warriors titles. Two player co-op friendly. Musou no Senjou Players can create their own scenarios after clearing a single battle and can upload them online for other users. Players can edit the officers on the map within a limited "cost" setting per map. These scenarios can be downloaded with an optional commentary segment available. Online Play Lets players work together to play unlocked stages in either Story or Free Mode. Players need to have the selected stage unlocked in their personal saves before they can play it online. Additional points and stronger weapons can be earned by teaming up with other players. Gallery Similar as before. Characters All of the characters who appeared in Musou Orochi Z are returning in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends characters and visuals are being used for the playable cast. They have the same movesets as these games; characters who did not appear in these titles have the same attire and moveset as their previous playable appearance. Select Dynasty Warriors characters will use their weapons from Dynasty Warriors Next. Some characters with shared move sets will receive altered charge attacks; they can also visually change their weapons to use another character's so long as they are using the same weapon type. Jumping charges have been added, and Musous are fixed to be the initially available Musou for each character in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. The following will list new characters in the game. *Kaguya *Shuten Dōji *Nezha *Susano'o *Hydra - giant boss Characters outside of the Warriors franchises will appear in this title and are called "Collaboration Characters" (コラボキャラクター). These characters will star in their own stages within the game. The producer noted that adding Tecmo characters within a Koei product is something that he has always planned after the company's merger. Yousuke Hayashi, the leader of Tecmo's Team Ninja, has expressed his enthusiasm for the project. The following will list collaboration characters in the game. *Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden *Ayane from Dead or Alive *Joan of Arc from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War *Achilles from Warriors: Legends of Troy *Nemea from TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll Related Media Simultaneous store front meetings in Japan took place at the end of November until mid December for Dynasty Warriors Next and Musou Orochi 2. Attendees could obtain an original clear file for Musou Orochi 2 and could play demos for both games at these meetings. It is one of the titles that Koei presented at Jump Festa 2012. Akihiro Suzuki was on Famitsu TV to showcase the title one day before its release date on December 21st. Two guidebooks will be available for this title. The first guidebook introduces the story, the game's system, and the new characters. Consumers who buy this book will also receive an downloadable serial code for a weapon for Hanbei that is compatible with the PS3 port of the game. The second guidebook includes guides for scenarios, rare weapons, trophies and other information for 100% completion. Another original weapon can be obtained through this book via downloadable serial code. Consumers who purchase the 509th volume of Dengeki Playstation magazine will obtain an downloadable code for a Da Ji costume and weapon. A similar offer is also available for Playstation 3 users who use the product code of the December 22nd Weekly Famitsu issue. This magazine will offer original costumes and weapons for Lu Xun and Gracia and an original scenario. mu-mo is offering an downloadable serial code for consumers who purchase Sandaime J Soul Brother's collaboration song for this title via their service, Chaku Utafull. The code grants players a Sandaime J Soul Brother themed outfit for Lu Xun. These bonuses are only available for the PlayStation 3 because the developers find it difficult to do the coding for the Xbox 360. Mitsubishi Electric is also performing a collaboration with this title with its 3D wide display throughout December. Interested fans can watch original content on the screens in various store fronts. Musou Orochi 2 is one of the Warriors titles involved in Koei's collaboration campaign with the Chimney Group in Japan. During the campaign, consumers can use the QR codes written on notification posters to obtain an original image. Da Ji represents the [http://www.chimney.co.jp/event/musou_collabo/musou_collabo.html Warriors Orochi series]. Additionally, a menu based on the image of Warriors characters will appear throughout February. Consumers who order from the menu can then obtain collectible trading cards with their purchase. Allusions *Music associated with the collaboration characters are re-arranged themes from their respective franchises. **Ryu - "VIVID RYU ~DW SW MIX~" - a remix of "Ryu's Determination" from the classic Ninja Gaiden series **Ayane - "TEHU ~DW SW MIX~" - a remix of "Tehu Tehu" from Dead or Alive 2 **Joan of Arc - "SAINT OF SALVATION" - a remix of "Joan of Arc" from Bladestorm. **Nemea - "FIERCE BATTLE" - a remix of the boss battle theme from Zill O'll. **Achilles - "PROFOUND SOLDIER" - a remix of the music during his duel with Hektor from Warriors: Legends of Troy *Three of the swords in the game are the same as the ones wielded by Areus in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Image Song *NEW WORLD :Performed by Sandaime J Soul Brothers *used for commercials. The members profess to be fans of the Warriors franchise and were happy to be a part of the collaboration. They think their song fits the game. Gallery Mo2-chimneymenu-01.jpg|Youja Toumetsu no Chikara (Power to Destroy Hydra) 380 yen Mo2-chimneymenu-02.jpg|Kaguya ~Toki wo Koeru Chikara~ (Kaguya ~Power to Travel Through Time~) 420 yen Trivia *This is the second Warriors game to be ported to the west without providing English voice acting, the first being Samurai Warriors Chronicles for the Nintendo 3DS. External Links *Official Japanese website *Official Japanese Twitter *Official North American website *Official UK English website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Games